


Five Things I Have Yet to Read

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Just a few idea drabbles.





	Five Things I Have Yet to Read

1\. Paternity?

"Nobody knows who Yuri's father is though his mother was a former idol," said Phichit, who found himself eating lunch with JJ. "I've read up on all the gossip so there are a few suspects but nothing solid."

"Hmm, he's blond. And he swears constantly," said JJ. "I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"Gordon Ramsey," said JJ, looking very proud of the declaration.

After realizing that JJ was serious, Phichit thought, This man is a moron.

2\. Not a Facelift

Using binoculars, Lilia looked at the woman that Yuuri said was his dance instructor. She doesn't look a day over thirty even though she was older than Yuuri's forty-nine year old mother, she thought. 

Now, she understood that being a dancer kept one's body in great shape. After all, she herself stood straight and tall unlike so many women of her age from her years as a dancer. Still, her face was not that of someone half her age.

She must have the cursed antique chest we have been looking for, though Lilia. I must call Yakov and Yuri to help break into her house and take it and burn it before another victim disappears into its murky interior! 

3\. The New Theme

"You broke up with Chris?" said Yuuri as he ate lunch with Phichit at a local Japanese curry place.

"Well, it's not really a break up if you're not really on in the first place," said Phichit, sighing. "We never really got to the boyfriend stage. Do you know anybody who's serious about relationships?"

"Hmm," said Yuuri. "I think I might know someone.

"Who?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

***

Phichit was surprised to see Georgi at the cafe. "You're my blind date?"

"Phichit? Yuuri sent you?" said Georgi, looking equally surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." Phichit thought to himself, Well, I know he takes relationships seriously. He looked at the notebook Georgi was sketching in. "Oh, hey, what are you drawing?"

"I was just doodling some ideas for my new free skate. I was thinking I should skate to the theme song of The Phantom of the Opera and my theme for next season should be 'obsession.'"

"Okay . . ." 

4\. Excessive Branding

Sara Crispino wondered how she ended up having a soon-to-be bride with cold feet and mascara tracks down her face in her hotel room. "Isabella, I'm just wondering why you called me." I don't even know how she got my number.

"I've made a terrible mistake."

"Are you hurt?" Sara wondered if JJ was secretly an abusive monster.

Isabella looked surprised then shook her head. "No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just . . ."

"Just . . ."

"Confidence was something that attracted me to JJ. It's something that I often don't have in myself."

And he has enough for the both of you, Sara thought though she did not say this out loud. "True, I've never seen someone who has two tattoos of his own initials on his body."

"Mmmm, yes."

"Or has someone compose a song of praise to himself and skates to it in front of the world."

"I told myself that an international athlete needs the confidence. I've seen myself what happens when someone suddenly loses it. And I know that he has plans for after skating, that he's building his brand."

"Kind of like Kim Kardashian."

"Yeah but . . ." Isabella pulled out a large diamond encrusted "JJ" brooch out of her pocket. "He wants me to wear this on my wedding dress. I just realized . . . I'm just another part of his brand."

Sara raised her eyebrows in shock. "Have you shown this to your parents or friends?"

"Yes, they don't get what's wrong!"

5\. Masters and Servants - Fate Stay Night

In the dining room, Yuuri turned to Phichit, "Please tell me you're going to explain to me why someone tried to kill me with a lance, I now have a guy calling me Master and what's with these red marks on my hand?" 

"You've been chosen as a Master. The marks on your hands allow you to control your Servant. They're Command Seals that they can't disobey."

"You make it sound like a strange game I didn't sign up for."

"It's more like a war to win the Gold."

"The Gold?"

"It's something that can grant you one wish, any wish that you want. The only problem is that you'd have to beat the other six Masters."

Yuuri thought hard before he said, "That guy who tried to spear me. Was he a Master?"

"No, he was a Servant. Think of them as familiars granted to each Master to help them."

"He wanted to kill me."

Phichit looked regretful. "Yes, it's that kind of competition."

"Now that I'm here, I'll protect him," said the man sitting next to Yuuri.

Yuuri turned to the silver-haired man who had used a sword to fight off his attacker. "You're also a Servant."

"Yes, Master."

"I don't like being called Master. Call me Yuuri. I don't want to call you Servant, what should I call you?"

"How about you call me Saber? I do have a name but I'd rather keep under wraps for now."

My head hurts, thought Yuuri. "Is there any way to drop out of this? To resign?"

"It's possible but it has a way of dragging you back in."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that the ideas/stories don't exist, just that I haven't seen them.


End file.
